


Looking after Amy

by epicmonkey98



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Female Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 11:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epicmonkey98/pseuds/epicmonkey98
Summary: Amy is upset after her it takes two exit interview, but she can always count on her roommates to step up to the plate and take care of her.





	Looking after Amy

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of fluff between my favourite strictly girls. Nadiya, Amy and Dianne are all sharing an apartment.
> 
> (Please note this is purely fictional, no offense is intended to the people involved it's just a little bit of fun)

Amy had never felt more greatful for her roommates in her whole life than when she walked in their flat that day. It had been a truly gruelling one, it felt strange that she was no longer competing in this series and also she had to carry the whole exit interview by herself. She sighed when the memories of her breaking down in tears on live tv invaded her mind as she turned her key to get into the flat, feeling embarrassed of herself. However, her two favourite people had been watching and they put a plan in motion to cheer up their favourite welshwoman.

Hearing the door, Dianne quickly got up, thinking it was the pizza. However, it was Amy and she was back slightly earlier than they had thought she would be.

"Nads! She's here" Dianne shouted across to the woman who was currently setting out utensils and plates for dinner. The red haired woman then crossed the room and hugged Amy tightly, soothingly rubbing her back when the girl released the last of her tears from both exhaustion and frustration.

"Hey, you did so well okay? People are all saying how well you handled it" Dianne reassured her, gently rubbing her hands up and down the girls arms to soothe her as she wiped away her remaining tears 

"I bet I looked like a right idiot crying my eyes out" Amy sighed and Dianne was quick to tell her that it wasn't the case. The Australian continued to comfort her friend as Nadiya got everything set up for dinner and the blonde also went to the door when it rang again to get the pizza, getting it set up.

"Pizza time!" Dianne exclaimed happily as soon as the box appeared on the table in front of the sofa, reaching over to quickly snap up her first slice and sitting back happily. Nadiya neatly slotted herself into the spare gap between them on the sofa. She gave Amy a small smile and squeezed her hand before passing her a slice of pizza. Nadiya was much less demonstrative with her affection, hence why she had left the initial soothing and hugs to Dianne, however she did care deeply about her friends and they knew that she loved them, she just showed it in a different way. Amy just smiled back, waiting for Nadiya to take her own slice before holding her other hand. They all settled down as the DVD started to play and Dianne playfully rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on, we have to watch Mamma Mia again?!" She said exasperated, though she was just joking as she knew why they were watching it.

"This night is for Amy, and it's her favourite film" Nadiya said, smiling at Amy who was already humming along to the songs. They had both already watched this too many times, it was the brunettes go-to for when she needed a mood boost but it was worth watching again for the look on Amy's face.

"I much prefer seeing you smile" Nadiya said, pressing a quick affectionate kiss to Amy's forehead before she picked up the dishes and went to wash them up, letting Dianne move and curl up to Amy's side. Dianne's affection was almost like a cat at times, she liked to be near you and just rest or play with you hair, thankfully Amy didn't mind that and just having the redhead nearby was helping to soothe her anxiety levels.

"кохана, we need to redress your foot" Nadiya said about half way through the film, sitting next to Amy on the sofa. The girl turned to lean her back against the arm of the sofa, sat on Dianne's lap so her legs would stretch across to land on Nadiyas lap and the girl could redo her bandage.

"Maybe it's for the best, gives you chance to rest that foot properly" Dianne told her and Amy just made a noncommittal noise, her attention drawn back into the world of the film. Soon her foot was redressed and ready, and the three just enjoyed each other's company. Amy sat with Dianne on her lap, both watching the film with Nadiya beside them who had drifted off towards the end. Amy felt a shift on her lap and realised that Dianne was now slumped against her chest. She smiled at the sight of her best friends asleep, they had done so much for her and she knew with them by her side that it would all be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this! This is my first fic in ages and my first for strictly. I would love to write more for them so leave any suggestions down in the comments


End file.
